


Team up

by sweetsun



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsun/pseuds/sweetsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe ! </p>
<p>Sebastian & Blaine don't know each other very well ; in fact, they're just guys who appears to be in the same class. They don't seem to have much in common. For exemple, Blaine is bad in french while Sebastian is excellent at it. Which may explain why their teacher decided to pair them up !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! I'm starting a multichapter fiction, yaaaaay !  
> So this is the first chapter, which may be a little short but you can think of it as an prologue to explain the situation. Things will get interesting later :)  
> I love Seblaine with my whole heart so.. you know what to expect.  
> Anyway, (again) I'm french so I hope I didn't make any mistakes in this. Sorry if I did ! But I've got an advantage for this fiction since I'm gonna use french sometimes in this :) 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this ! Pleeease let me know in the comments section what you guys thought about it, you don't have to but it would be really nice and lovely, I love having some feedback to know if you liked my work, or not. Plus, it give me motivation to write the next chapter. Thanks if you do ! Now, enjoy ! :)

Sebastian Smythe was known to be a cocky, sassy boy. He was often showing off and certainly wasn't nice to other people, except maybe his best friend Hunter.  
Blaine didn't really know him. He knew that the boy had a bad reputation and tended to sleep around, or at least that's what he heard. But that was none of his business and he wouldn't dare judge someone without knowing him at least a bit. He never had trouble with him and probably never would since they never talked or see each other except in class.

  
Today was not an exception ; he did pass in front of Sebastian to go to French class but there was no interaction between them, as always. Blaine sat next to Sam and Tina joined them, sitting right in front of the two boys.

  
Blaine loved languages. He thought it was such a powerful and wonderful thing and the idea of many languages and cultures to discover was amazing to him. He always had an open mind (great for him since he realized he loved boys at 11 years old) and thought that travelling or speaking different languages just add more to it. Unfortunality, as much as he loved french, french didn't seem to like him. He would love to speak fluently french or at least be capable to express himself and be understood... but it was really difficult for him and his grades weren't good.

  
Unlike Sebastian. Sebastian, who had spent his childhood in France, who had a french mother, who spoke french as well as he spoke english. He would casually joke with the teacher in this language while nobody else understood. And the fact that he had amazing grades in this class was good for him because he was failing pretty much everywhere else.

  
So when their teacher announced that "As you know, if you want to improve yourself in a language, you actually have to pratice and speak a lot. So I decided that I would pair you ; one great french speaker with one... less good french speaker. ", Blaine knew in which category he would be and where Sebastian would be too. In fact, everybody started to look around because they wanted to know what would happen to the best french speaker in the class. Sebastian would only pair with Hunter when the students had to work with someone else, but Hunter was pretty good in french too so he knew that it wasn't possible. He still tried, through.

  
"Sebastian, you can't be with your friend here. You both are great in french, you should help other people out !"

  
Nobody in the class moved and nobody probably knew what to. Mr Tomson sighed.

  
"Okay, well since no one seems to be able to choose, I'll do this myself !"

  
A rush took over the class but it was certainly too late.

  
"Eh ! We don't have the time to do that. Sam, you'll be with Hunter. Tina can be with Max. Sebastian, you'll work with Blaine. Andrea, with -'

  
Blaine didn't hear the rest of it. He was with Sebastian. He would have to work with him, and speak with him. In French, for the love of god ! He was screwed. Maybe Sebastian would be nice, who knows ? But he might also mock Blaine for how awful he sounded in french.

He turned around to see his teammate who immediatly smirk and said _"Bonjour !"_   with a wink.

  
God, he was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this so late after chapter one, I'll try to be quick for chapter 3 ! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you'll enjoy reading it !  
> Also, I added real Glee quotes (Seblaine quotes obviously) in this so if you have a deja vu impression, you know why :)  
> And I would love to read your feedback in the comments section :)
> 
> (Again, sorry if there's any english mistakes but you'll learn some french in this so, yaay! )

“So, Blaine Anderson, hum ?”

Sebastian was looking right at him ; Mr Tomson had given them their assignment about two minutes ago and the boy had immediately come next to Blaine, which explained why two deep green eyes were staring at him. To be honest, Blaine was quite surprised. He had never realised how bright his classmate's eyes looked, since he would never dare observe the intimidating Sebastian Smythe. But now that he was here, now that Blaine had a glance at him, it flashed right though his mind : _damn, he looked good_. This might have distracted him a bit because it had been close to a minute since Sebastian had talked. _Get it together, Anderson._

“Yup, that's me.”

Sebastian smirked. The answer was quite obvious, but what else could he say ? Blaine had absolutely no idea about how he was supposed to act around Sebastian and he also didn't know how Sebastian would behave.

“I heard about you.”

Blaine's hands were sweaty and he kept rubbing them against his jeans. He was feeling pretty anxious. He was so focused on the popular guy that Sebastian was that he didn't realised that he was a real person, knowing people and most importantly, that he could talk to him. But the fact that Sebastian _heard about him_ ? That seemed impossible. Blaine Anderson was nobody in highschool.

“You did ?” he asked, his voice trembling a little. “I hope it was nothing bad then.”

Again, a smile grew on Sebastian's face.

“You look like a cute puppy, you know that ?”

Blaine couldn't see himself but he definitely felt the flush spreading all over his face as he mumbled some “what ?” He felt extremely embarrassed ; people weren't wrong about how daring Sebastian was all the time, then. Something passed in Sebastian's face, something that looked like regret and surprise, before he talked in an apologetic way.

“Oh, I meant that in a good way, _Monsieur Anderson_. Or should I call you Blaine ? Whatever. I just meant that you looked really cute, plus really shy, so you made me think of a puppy... I feel that I'm making things worse for you, since you are becoming even redder. Anyway. I meant that I heard about you because you apparently sing like a dream.“

If Blaine was already red and embarassed before, there wasn't any word to describe how weird he felt – and might look – right now. He wasn't used to these kinds of things. Sure, guys had already flirted with him before, but not that openly. The boys he knew, well, the gay guys he knew, were always a bit shy and totally not straightforward. As much as Sebastian's talk was embarrassing, it was quite interesting to meet someone with such confidence and pride.

But was he even flirty ? Maybe he acted that way with every person in the world ? Maybe he tried to be funny ? Maybe he was making fun of him already ? Shit. He had spent literally two minutes with Sebastian Smythe and he was already losing it. And he kept forgetting to answer whatever that person was saying. When he spoke, he babbled again.

“Oh, yeah, well, hm, I sing pretty often. Not that I sing like a dream. I just... sing. I sang for the school's show last year. Do you ? Sing, I mean ?”

He sighed quietly and looked away feeling ashamed by the way he talked – or more accurately, the way he couldn't talk properly. He was making a fool out of himself in front of one of the most popular guy in highschool, who had the reputation to be mean and to make fun of everyone he didn't like. Awesome. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise that Sebastian had gotten closer to him.

“Hey, you don't have to be shy with me, you know ?” Sebastian paused, looking at him, a smile on his face. “Well I know I can be impressive” he winked again, and it made Blaine's stomach react in an odd way “but I'm still a regular guy who has the ability to speak fluent french. We'll have to work together eventually so, you know, it would be better if you felt comfortable around me. And yes, I do sing. Occasionally, though.”

Blaine returned his smile and played innocently with his pen – when really, he was just trying to get away from Sebastian's incessant stare. He felt that it would be rude not to answer but he didn't wanted to continue this conversation which was weird enough for him, so he just changed the topic.

“I'll try to do that, then. So about french, I think that we're supposed to work on grammar today ?”

Blaine thought that Sebastian would just try to talk about something else, try anything in order to distract him from work (as would Sebastian do himself in every other subject) but suprisingly, his teammate immediately grabbed his pen and asked him which were the points that he didn't understand.

 

Unexpectedly, the hour went by pretty fast and Blaine was feeling as if he already made progress ; Sebastian turned out to be a pretty good teacher, except for the few french words that he would casually say in order to annoy Blaine, because he knew he couldn't understand them.

“Wait wait wait. So if I wanna say “I miss you” I actually have to say “You miss me” ? That doesn't make sense.”

Sebastian took a second to think, then wrote something down.

“Okay, I admit that this is a bit particular. But it's not what you said. See, in english, when you say I miss you, the “I” is active. The “I” is making the action, the one feeling it, right ? Well in french it's the opposite. They actually say “You are missed by me", even if that doesn't make sense when I'm saying this right now. Anyway, the “I” is passive, not even there. So you just say “ _Tu me manques_ ”. Sorry it wasn't a very clear explanation, it's a little tricky.”

Blaine felt like smiling because Sebastian looked cute right now. Nothing to do with the arrogant and beautiful Sebastian he met earlier ; he just looked cute. He seemed to be passionate about french and he tried really hard to explain the difficult stuff to Blaine. Still, he kept his smile to himself and answered gently.

“No, acutally I get it now. Thanks.”

Before they could move on to another notion, they were interrupted by their teacher.

“Okay students, listen up ! Now that you have revised some points, you should be able to have a little talk with your partner, then the session will be over. Oh, and, in french, _évidemment_ (of course)!” said Mr Tomson, provoking some grumbles in the class.

Sebastian was acting nice. For real. But still, Blaine didn't feel comfortable enough to expose his miserable french to him. He didn't know if he could trust him enough to do so and wasn't sure if his tutor was just playing with him. He could already imagine the whispers around him if Sebastian told anyone something like how dumb/awful/weird he was or if he just laughed at him ; he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

“Come on Anderson, show me what you've got !” encouraged Sebastian.

He couldn't do this, not yet.

“I, hum, I just...”

 _Driiiiiiiing._ Oh thank god. He wouldn't have to do it and he was so, so glad that class was over. He got up to reach his bag alongside Sebastian.

“ _Sauvé par le gong_ , right ? You won't be able to escape next time !”

“I actually get that ! It means saved by the bell, right ?” answered Blaine proudly, not mentionning that he knew that because his parents used to watch a tv show named like that.

“Damn right. Guess I'm a great teacher then !”

 _Maybe you are_ , thought Blaine.

“Anyway, if you ever need to learn more about passive and active situation, you know where to find me, right ?”

For probably the third time in an hour, Blaine blushed.As he passed next to him, Sebastian whispered “and that whole bashful schoolboy thing ? Super hot” just before going, leaving a slightly astonished Blaine in the classroom.

Okay. Sebastian was definitely flirty.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you gonna stay in this classroom forever Blaine ? Come on, it's time to go !"

Blaine was still lost in his thoughts and hadn't seen his friend Sam coming over to poke him on the shoulder. _Oh, right._ Sebastian had just called him hot but he was still supposed to live this day as if nothing happened. As if his brain wasn't overthinking, as if he didn't felt warm, as if his stomach wasn't turned upside down.

Seeing that his buddy didn't respond - nor moved or showed any signs that he was listening - Sam dragged him into the hallway. He looked strangely at Blaine, probably wondering why his friend was so out of it. Sighing, he finally pronounced the words he'd be dying to ask since they got out.

"So, how did it go with Sebastian ?"

Blaine didn't really know how to answer that ; as much as he trusted Sam, he knew how much the boy disapproved Sebastian's way to live and wasn't sure that telling him that he actually liked learning with him was a great idea.

"Not bad, actually. He's kinda nice, you know."

Sam stopped dead in his tracks, frowned and faced Blaine.

"What do you mean ?"

"What can I possibly mean ? He was kind, that's all. He helped me with the french, he did his job. I can't blame him for anything."

Blaine blushed a little, avoiding to talk about how Sebastian tried to seduce him. After all, it wasn't anything bad, he just had a little fun and it didn't hurt anyone. Actually, it gave Blaine a boost of self-confidence. So where was the harm ?

Sam laughed. He literally laughed out loud. Putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder, he gave him a huge smile. Blaine couldn't understand why, at first. Nothing in this conversation was funny ; he guessed that Sam loved to overreact and make things more melodramatic than they were in reality. Most of the time, the dark haired boy would laugh with him and get along with it. But when it was utilised to make fun of him, it could become pretty annoying, so he just waited for the lecture to come.

"Okay, if this is a way of telling me that he tried to get in your pants, I get it. Because there's no way Sebastian Smythe is a good person. He's a sneaky, malicious boy. You can't trust him. Don't fall for it Blaine, please." He stopped for a few second, then added. "Everybody here calls him a fuckboy. That must mean something, right ?"

Blaine didn't expect Sam to be so judgmental over this, over a person that he didn't even know. He felt like defending the former french but decided against it, not wanting to get in a fight with his best friend. Still, he couldn't let some things be said.

"Well, I'm gonna be honnest. Sebastian did hit on me" as he saw Sam's mouth open in protest, he quickly continued "but at least he was honest about it ! He didn't pretend to be a romantic guy to get laid and then never call again. And that might be better than any other guy out there", he finished, showing the crowded hallway with his hand.

Sam crossed his arms and smirked, agreeing silently

"One more thing", added Blaine. "Please don't call him a fuckboy." He took a deep breath and looked away before talking again. "You remember when I first got here and didn't know anyone... People found out that I was gay and most of them would call me a faggot. Some still do. I know what it's like to be called by a mean name by everyone and even if Sebastian pretend that he doesn't care, I bet he does, just like I did. I may have had you and Tina to get me through it but I think that nobody ever stands up for Sebastian."

"Blaine Anderson, biggest heart on earth, always defending the poor popular boys." Seeing Blaine frown in an angry way made Sam react pretty quickly "I'm just kidding ! I admire you for being so open-minded about everyone. Seriously. But it's also why I'm always worried that you'll end up getting hurt so... Be careful around him, right ?"

Blaine smiled. No matter how much he and Sam argued, they deeply cared about each other and wouldn't let anyone hurt them. They had different opinions but that was what made their relationship so unique and it helped them to understand another point of view on the world, or a precise subject, as they just did.

"I promise I will be. Stop worrying about me so much or I'll come to the conclusion that you love me for real, Sam !"

Blaine's sexuality was never a problem for Sam and they would casually joke about it ; Sam's favorite game was to pretend that he didn't like Blaine. Blaine's favorite game was to make Sam show how much he truly liked him. That's how it had always worked between them.

"Oh come on. I just don't wan't you to ruin my favorite shirt with tears."

For once, Blaine was the one to hit Sam on the shoulder.

 

 

The rest of the day went by quietly. Most of the students had already left but Blaine wanted to study in the library for a while, which explained why the parking lot seemed so empty when he got back there. He struggled to get his keys out of his jean pocket and sighed in relief when he finally sat in his car. That day was exhausting – emotionally and physically – and he couldn't wait to lay on his bed in order to rest for the whole evening. Wanted to relax a bit while driving, he put on a Jackson Five CD into the car radio. Blaine turned his key to start the car while singing to _I want you back,_ waiting for his motor's comfortable throbbing ; all he heard was a tiny cough. _Fuck._ His car was pretty old since he couldn't afford to buy a brand new one, but he never had had a problem with it. It was good enough to drive and it was all that mattered. Blaine tried again a couple more times but nothing came out of it. _Oh come on..._

That couldn't be happening. He was alone for one day, and his car decided to give up on him that special day. That was his luck. He decided to call Sam, who would definitely make fun of him, but would pick him up eventually. " _Hey this is Sam Evans, I can't answer right now so leave a message and I'll call you back !"_ God he had forgotten. It was thursday. Thursday meant Sam's football training. Tina couldn't drive yet and, well, Blaine had no other friend to call. Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second. He was in no condition to walk thirty minutes home right now... But he was gonna have to anyway.

Focused on his thoughts, he jumped when he heard a tiny knock on his window car, which was probably the cause of the chuckle coming out of Sebastian Smythe's mouth.

"You alright, killer ?"

A new nickname already ? That was quick. (Blaine would probably never admit that he liked it.) Licking his lips, he thought about how he could answer the other man, not being sure of his intentions.

"Hum, actually, things could be better. My car won't start."

Sebastian reacted almost immediatly "Want me to give you a ride home ?" Blaine blinked. He really didn't wanted to walk home, he felt way too tired to do that. On the other hand, he wasn't sure that he could deal with Sebastian right now. He only met the guy a few hours earlier and Sam's warning made him think a bit more.

"If you're that terrified to get into a car with me, I should probably let you walk" Sebastian gave him a sad smile which caused Blaine's heart to break a little, then turned around.

"Sebastian wait – I'll go with you."

Damn, was a sad smile enough to make Blaine change his mind ? Was he that easy to deal with ? Maybe Sam was right about him, maybe he cared too much about people. Maybe he was too naive. He just couldn't help it, seeing someone sad (or pretending to be sad, he wasn't sure) was too much to handle. Plus, he needed to get home anyway. _Stop making excuses for yourself Blaine._

As soon as he got into the car, Blaine heard the last notes of _I want you back_ and laughed. Sebastian looked at him strangely, wondering what could have caused that precious, angelic sound.

"Oh, it's just.. I was actually listening to the same song. Funny coincidence."

Sebastian tilted his head towards Blaine and, while starting the car, whispered "I don't believe in coincidences" ; Blaine pretended not to hear anything even if it had made his heart flutter.

The ten minutes ride was almost silent, only interrupted by some whistling coordinated with the songs, and Blaine was surprised by the lack of flirty talk or innuendos. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Before opening the passenger door to get out, Blaine looked up to Sebastian.

"Thanks for the ride, Sebastian. You kinda saved my evening" _even if I wasn't going to do anything anyway_ , he added in his thoughts.

"Just because I'm a fuckboy doesn't mean I can't be nice sometimes, right ?"

_Oh fuck._ How in hell could he know ? Blaine started to panick, not knowing what to say, not wanting Sebastian to think that he was mean or... anything. He actually wanted to open his door and run into his house. But somehow it didn't seem like the right solution, _no kidding._ So he did what he did best around Sebastian ; he babbled.

"I – it – hum"

"I'm sorry, that was harsh on you." Sebastian smiled again. Not a fake, huge smile. A tiny meaningful one. The first one that Blaine had ever seen from the boy. "Hunter overheard you and Blondie talking." Blaine chuckled over his friend's nickname. Sam was obviously gonna hate it. "So I just – huh. I'm not used to do that. Surely because I've never had to do it before but hum.. Thank you." Well, Blaine was not expecting that. "For defending me." He paused for a long minute, looking away. It seemed like he didn't want Blaine to see his face but this one was dying to see it, _the true face of Sebastian Smythe._ He thought that the other boy was done talking but he finally added "but don't worry about it. It's not the first time something like this happens – definitely not the last either – and I've had a lot worse than just mean talks so, you know, It's fine." Sebastian finally looked at him again, those piercing green eyes examinating Blaine's face. Blaine questionned himself about the meaning of "a lot worse than mean talks" but put it aside for now.

"It shouldn't be fine, you know. You shouldn't get used to it or let them say something like that."

Sebastian didn't respond. Blaine had the feeling that he didn't just get used to it, but that, hearing it so much, Sebastian had finally believed it to be true. That he was just a fuckboy. Knowing him for only a few hours, Blaine knew that, yeah, Sebastian was a flirty boy and that he may or may not sleep around. But he could already tell that there was so much more to that. Still, he didn't wanted to push his luck and didn't add anything about it.

"So, I'll see you in french lesson I, guess ?"

"I'm looking forward to it, Anderson" And Sebastian winked, putting on his mask again. As Blaine got out of the car, Sebastian yelled "Have a great evening !" before turning the volume of the radio up.

Entering his house, Blaine glanced a last time at Sebastian's car which had just left the driveway. Sebastian gave him a goodbye wave and Blaine smiled to himself. Today was definitely a strange day. He had to admit that Sebastian intrigued him a lot... That might be why he kept thinking about him all night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter ! I enjoyed writing this one, actually I couldn't stop and I had trouble to end it so yay !  
> Anyway, this is my first multichap fic so I'm always afraid that I'm making things move way too fast or too slowly so..  
> Let me know what you thought about it ? I love to get some feedback, to know what you guys liked (or didn't like) about this. Have a nice day guys ! 
> 
> PS : I'm happy because when I woke up I saw Grant/Darren tweeting each other. That was nice.


End file.
